


Lina gets Egged (and raped)

by TheYandereQueen



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Other, Oviposition, Psychic Abilities, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYandereQueen/pseuds/TheYandereQueen
Summary: All the Oviposition(Kink Request)





	Lina gets Egged (and raped)

**Author's Note:**

> Rape and stuff

The extermination was easy, all she had to do was rain fire upon the horde. These mindless creatures only needed to be crushed underfoot or burned to ash. Some would come and attempt to stop her but not even one lasted more than a second in her presence. 

*What a weak and pathetic species, how did they survive even a day?*

She dispatched all the scarabs easily. The Slayer was not a name given to her for nothing, she had earned it. 

The local kingdom promised her a very valuable magic item if she exterminated the scarab burrows. It was boring work and completely underneath her, but she soon would have the staff and she could move on from this shithole of a country. However, began to feel the ache of fatigue upon her more from boredom and use of her fire than actual fighting.

She moved from the burrows and caves into the forest, finding herself a stream to dip her feet in. A secret pleasure her sister would surely tease her about. The thought of her sister irked her, even after all these years apart.

*How could one so naive and idiotic think I'd be willing to share the title of our great house? I'm the older one! I deserve it get it all!*

In the end, they had both been sent away destroying any possibility of even having a title. 

She lay back and stretched, letting out a groan. She closed her eyes and let steam lift from her perfumed limbs. 

She then heard the skittering, similar but different from the bugs she had exterminated. She rose from the waters, hovering over to her clothing and let forth a fiery strike from above, clearing the nearby forest in a flash. 

Nothing.

She heard it against, a soft "Nyx..." being almost whispered, yet... the voice was inside her head.

She carved a path from river to the clearing with her flames.

Nothing.

Then skittering came from behind Lina. In a visceral reaction, she pushed her raw fire in every direction, burning everything around her.

Nothing remained nearby.

Lina remained still, and smirked. Whatever bug she had heard had died to her flames.

*Nothing can stand in my way.*

She looked down at her clothing, a twinge of irritation marking her face. They were charred but not unsalvageable. 

*Typical shoddy craftsmanship, only in the Desert of Misrule can the people make clothing that doesn't burn to cinders.* 

She would make sure to punish the man who she paid to make her this dress, after she received her item from the king.

*Always leave the murder for after you get paid.*

Abruptly, she felt it. A crackle of raw mana around her, exploding from body, her flame being ripped away and with a cry out she fell to the ground. Anger welled up inside her as she reached for the lightning of her fury, but the heat did not come. She felt another paralyzing shock from beneath her and rising from the river was a scarab, a scarab she had never seen before. 

It spoke within her, invading her mind with the words.

"The Goddess told me to come." It twitched, claws extending "You now have a purpose."

Lina recoiled in horror, but the hard armor the insect wore was immobile, it merely clamped down upon her shoulders, and rose up on spiked legs pulling her close. An odd bulbous stinger on the back dripped with slick goo, it aimed upwards as began to spray jet after jet of sticky fluid. All over her legs, her breasts and ass.

It was warm, and once it made contact with Lina's skin she began to feel.. strange. "What is this, get it off me this instant, I demand it!" She cried out with fury.

The scarab merely clicked and inserted the jet into her exposed pussy. Pulse after pulse she was filled with liquid, dripping from her sex. The feeling began to overwhelm her, "Do you know who I.. am..?" She reached for her fire in a vain attempt to summon a defense. However, deep inside her she felt good, really good.

*This will be fine. How could something make me feel.. so..*

It was spreading up from her legs and deep inside where this scarab pulled the organ from her, and was now inspecting various areas of her body with observant eyes.

"What are you?"

She heard pure zealotry in the voice within her head. "Nyx.. " She closed her eyes and felt what seemed like a decade pass within seconds, memories of the scarab she was with. It spoke a story not of words but of feelings, of scents and within a collective experience of an entire hive. Its purpose shared with only her, she was to be mated and filled...

A thrum washed within her. Her pussy quivered in need, her nipples perked to burning arousal. 

She felt her body opening to Nyx. It was divine, it was unspeakable. She opened her eyes, it spoke to her in simple words, words that only scraped the surface of understanding...

"It will replace what was destroyed."

With that the creature began to fuck her with the organ, it dragged against the inside of her like pleasure incarnate. Every quiver was torturous and blinding satisfaction for her. She came over and over again and she felt it against her cervix, prodding to get into proper position. She shook her head, "I don't want children." Yet she couldn't get the urge to push it away. 

"These are Nyx's children." It said soothingly within her mind.

In a jet and another pulse Lina felt the egg pass into her, she knew normally this should be painful but instead her body reeled in pleasure, her pussy gushing a mix of her own come and the mating fluid Nyx has injected into her. Again, and again it seemed to go on. 

Lina looked down at her stomach, as it grew and expanded to accommodate the eggs inside her. Her body pressed to utter exertion she collapsed as the final egg was pushed into her uterus. 

She then saw the Nyx move a thicker rod, also covered with mating fluid. She was being exquisitely mad by the feeling. Her belly swelled and she looked like she was about to give birth.

The rod passed her view and Nyx locked her in placed as he seemed to laugh in glee. 

The phallus penetrated Lina, stretching her beyond all limit. She screamed as Nyx relatched to her carefully as to not crush it's clutch inside her pregnant belly. 

The creature gyrated the rod within, the clicking and breathing of Nyx clearly enjoying the pleasure of Lina's tight pussy. Lina felt another orgasam coming, one so powerful she was certain she would die. It rose within her, her body temperature rising hotter and hotter, her hair bursting into flame as she screamed out in pleasure. "Never stop this! Never stop!"

Nyx then latched a small sucking apparatus upon her clit. Lina gushed everywhere, mating fluid slipping her pristine ass and violated pussy. With her orgasam nyx pumped the semen into the clutch to fertilize the replacement brood. The vessel, Lina, had passed out from the endless pleasure. Nyx pulled most of the mating rod from the mother of his children, sealing the passageway with a massive bulbous egg shape to keep the semen inside, to maximize fertilization.

Nyx set her down within the river, expertly washing away the mating aphrodisiac. Now it was time to wait for the eggs to grow and then eventually expelled one by one by Lina. When that was over, she would have replaced what she had killed and more, for this meant Nyx could use others like her to breed an even bigger army.

That was Nyx's purpose now. 

Breed them all.


End file.
